Into the Light
by Silver Phoenix
Summary: Hermione finds her old diary, & is sent into all her painful memories of 7th year. Voldermort returns and sends Hogwarts into chaos.
1. Prologue - Chapter 3

**** __

Author's Note: My cousin, Emily, Had somehow found the password to my account….& dramatically stuffed up my story…including chang the title. "Into the light" is a completeley different story from the other one I had up. Sorry for the confusion.

Into the Light.

Prologue.

2ND OF FEBRUARY 2007. 

3:04PM 

SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND

Hermione Granger sat on her bed, deep in thought. Today was the day of the two-year reunion of the class of 2005, down at Hogwarts. 

__

It seems so much shorter than just two years. Hermione thought to herself._ So much has happened since…since….that._

She got up off the bed to walk over to the window, but tripped on something, stubbing her toe. She stood there for a few seconds rubbing her toe, then bent down to see what she had tripped over. It was a small pile of books, stashed underneath her wardrobe for some reason or another.

__

I wonder why? she thought to herself. Curious, she picked up the pile, & walked over to the window. She set them down on the seat & sat down next to them. She rubbed her finger over the cover of the smallest book, which was on top of the pile. It was covered in dust. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, & blew on the cover, causing the dust to come up into her face. 

__

Damn dust. she spluttered, blowing the dust out of her face. She picked up the book, brushing away the remaining dust, careful not to let it fly up at her. The book had a beautiful brown leather cover, with gold printing on the front: 

__

Hermione's Diary 2005. 

Hermione gasped. This was her diary during her seventh & final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. It contained some of her most private & personal thoughts.

She opened the book carefully, to the first page. It was a colourful title page, decorated with fake, multi-coloured fur & sequins. It was singed with all the names of all of her friends. She turned over to the next page. It contained the letter of the things she was going to need that year etc. She turned the page again, & this time she found a photo. A wizard photo to be exact. It was her grade photo. All the seventh years, together in one photo. Hermione was standing next to Harry on one side, & Felicity on the other. All the memories started to come back to her, just looking at that photo. 

Felicity: the Australian girl who had come in Hermione's fifth year. Felicity had moved to England because her parents had been transferred from Sydney, Australia to London. She & Hermione had an interesting relationship. They were both talkative & outspoken, & were both top students. They had become fast friends. They had been best friends for years, & were still in touch even now. Hermione smiled. She hadn't seen Felicity since the previous November, & was missing her greatly. But she would be at the reunion, & that comforted Hermione. 

Hermione turned the page again & something fell out. She looked down at it. It looked like a piece of paper. She bent down to pick it up, but stopped in her tracks. There was writing on the back of the rectangular piece of paper.

__

"Hermione & Harry, 17th June 2005. Herm's 18th Birthday."

And then…all the memories… the awful memories…the memories….

"Ahhhhhh!" Hermione slid onto the floor, clutching her head in pain. "No….no….anything but the memories…." She whimpered quietly, begging.

But her begging did no good….the memories…all the painful memories came flooding back in a gush. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Hermione yelled, clutching her head tighter, as if to block out the pain. 

Her head slid to the floor, & she passed out, lost in the pain of her memories.

Chapter One.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY

3:04PM 

2ND OF FEBRUARY 2005. 

"Due to the, ummmmmm, current situation." Professor Dumbledore started to speak into the microphone, but fumbled in his words. 

All this stress was starting to get to him. With the…current situation….Dumbledore's normal almost cocky confidence was starting to crack under the pressure. "All students will be accompanied by at least two teachers & three prefects to all classes & their common rooms." Dumbledore sighed as he looked around the hall. Hogwarts's usually happy & free environment was about to be destroyed.

The entire hall of students looked confused.

__

I wish I could tell them what's really happened… Dumbledore thought sadly.

Professor McGonogall leaned over towards him. "Albus, are you alright?"

Dumbledore nodded, & continued to speak. "As we you have probaly heard, we have an, errrrr, _situation_." He focused his eyes focused on Hermione & Harry, who were sitting in the front row. 

__

This is really going to hit them hard. Dumbledore thought sadly. _If only I could tell them….then they might be able to prevent it…._

The whole class of students looked confused.

"Yes, we've heard, but what _is_ this situation?" someone yelled from the back of the hall.

Dumbledore sighed heavily.

__

If only I could tell them….

"I can't tell you that." he said, quietly, sadly. "Assembly dismissed."

The normal rowdy noise as the students piled out of the hall on their way back to their normal classes was absent today. They were all to confused, wondering what the _'situation'_ was. Dumbledore sighed & looked over at Minerva.

"What is it?" she asked him, curiously.

Dumbledore looked over at her sadly. "Poor kids." he said. "They don't know what they're in for." 

At the back of the hall, Remus Lupin stood, lost in thought & sadness. _Even if I'm not supposed to, I must tell Hermione & Harry about this awful situation. _he thought to himself. _They must know…before it's too late._

Chapter Two.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY 

1:30 PM

3rd OF FEBRUARY 2005. 

Hermione & Harry walked through the courtyard on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Dumbledore looked tired, didn't he." Harry commented.

"Mmmmmm." Hermione answered, but Harry noticed Hermione looked as if she was only half listening.

"Hermi?" Harry asked. 

She turned to face him. She loved it when he called her Hermi. "Sorry Harry." she said. "I was just thinking."

"Oh." Harry said, smiling. "About what?" 

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was watching, & pulled Harry aside. "Dumbledore almost looked as if he was hiding something today during the assembly." Hermione whispered.

"But what would he want to hide?" Harry asked her, curiously.

"I'm not sure." She said. "But maybe we're in deeper shit than they're letting on." she mused.

Harry nearly laughed at hearing her swear like that. "How do you figure that?" he asked. But he was curious what Hermione was getting at.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess it's just instinct."

Harry nodded, understanding what she was saying. Instinct was so often right these days.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, can I see you for a minute in my office please?" came a voice from behind them. Hermione spun around, but she tripped over Harry's feet, & knocked herself accidentally into his arms. 

Harry & Hermione heard giggling & a number of "ohhhhhhhhh"'s b& "ahhhhhhh"s from behind them & both their faces burned with embarrassment. "Ah, Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter?" it was Prof. Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!!" Hermione exclaimed. "You frightened us."

"Sorry, Miss. Granger," Lupin apologised. "but it's very important that I see you & Mr. Potter right away." Prof. Lupin told them.

"But we have class right now." Harry said, confused.

Lupin looked surprised. "Oh, yes, yes of course. I'm sorry. I'm just a little out of it today." Lupin said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But can you two come to my office straight after class. Is that alright?"

Hermione & Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Good, good. See you then." Prof. Lupin said, & then quickly hurried off.

Hermione & Harry just looked at each other.

"Hermione! Harry! Hurry up! We'll be late for class!" Felicity yelled over to them.

"We're coming!" Hermione called over to her best friend.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Felicity laughed. "What is the world coming to when our child prodigy is late for class!!??" Felicity said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Hermione said, but she only managed to keep that attitude for about five seconds before Felicity's sarcastic look made her crack up.

Harry laughed. Felicity always managed to make everyone laugh. No matter how bad or serious the situation was.

"Come on! Get a move on!" Felicity was saying to Hermione. 

Felicity waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Earth to Harry, Earth to Harry. Are you receiving?" she said sarcastically. 

"Huh?" Harry said. 

"Get a move on!" Hermione told him. "We'll be late for class!"

Harry laughed & ran after the girls.

Chapter Three.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY 

3:46 PM 

3rd OF FEBRUARY 2005. 

"The unicorn is an innocen' creature that yer sholdn' hur' or injure 'cuz you will be cursed fer the res' of yer life. They are always...." Hadgrid explained not that Harry or Hermione were listening.

"What do you think Professor Lupin wanted to see us about so badly?" Hermione asked Harry in a whisper.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." he said honestly. "He seemed jumpy, didn't he."

"Mmmmmmmmm." Hermione agreed. "Anxious as well."

Harry nodded.

"Hagrid! Sir, Hermione & Harry are talking!" Goyle's piercing voice cut through Hermione & Harry's concentration. 

It looked as if it had cut through Hadgrid's as well, which Hadgrid wasn't too happy about. 

Frowning fiercely, Hagrid looked at Goyle. "Wha'?" he said.

"Hermione & Harry are talking while you're teachin' us." Goyle said.

Hagrid looked over at Harry & Hermione, who were innocently looking back at him. 

Hagrid looked at them suspiciously, but let it pass, "Goyle, sto' tryin' to make trouble with yer class mates," Hadgrid told him.

Goyle & Crabbe scowled at Hagrid's back, but unfortunately for Goyle & Crabbe, Hadgrid saw them scowling. "I won' hav' yer scowlin' at me, DETENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There were a number of snickers & Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. And there were a number of "Grrrr."'s from some of the Slytherin boys.

Hermione looked at Harry, who was standing beside her. "Trust Crabbe & Goyle to get themselves screwed." she whispered to Harry. 

Harry had to muffle a laugh. "Yeah. But they always have been thick." he whispered to her. 

Hermione gave a little giggle, that luckily no one heard except for Harry. The 'bell' rang half an hour later, & everyone headed for their next class.

"Thank god that's over." Hermione said. "But have you noticed that even Hagrid was acting a bit strange?"

"How so?" Harry asked her, curious.

Hermione looked at him. "When was the last time Hagrid gave a detention?" she asked him.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it again & looked back at Hermione. "He's never given a detention before." Harry answered.

"Exactly."

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione spun around, startled. "Professor Lupin!" she said, exasperated. "Stop sneaking up on us like that!"

"Sorry to startle you," the professor said. "but I need to see you right away."

"What's wrong?"

"I have some, ahhhhhh, interesting news for you. Both of you."

Hermione & Harry looked at each other.

"What's the news?"

"It's about this _'situation'_." He explained.

Hermione & Harry were fully interested now. "What's the situation?" they both asked.

"Hermione, Harry," Lupin paused & took a deep breath. "Voldemort's back….."

__

TO BE CONTINUED..........


	2. Chapters 4 - 6

**__**

Author's Note: Okay, this is the second part. April, in answer to your question, I accidentally submitted it twice, okay? Also, this is something I've pointed out before: IN MY STORIES, HARRY, HERMIONE, RON ETC., WERE BORN IN 1987! THUS, THEY GRADUATE IN 2005!! OKAY! Also, Ron WILL be in this story (in this part actually), so quit bugging me about it!

****

Into the Light

__

Chapter Four.

"Voldemort!" Harry shrieked. "But….but…" he trailed off.

"But how is that possible?" Hermione finished. "Where did you hear it?"

"I read it." Lupin explained "Here." He handed Hermione a copy of _'The Daily Prophet.' _pointing to the front page.

Hermione looked down at it &, seeing it was that day's, Hermione smiled, admiring the efficiency of Hogwarts. But her smile quickly faded when she saw what Lupin was pointing at.

Harry, seeing that her smile had faded so quickly & dramatically, was now worried. "What is it Herm?" he whispered, not really wanting to know.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Look at this." She whispered, fearfully. "Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. Look at this." She pointed at the headline & passed the paper to Harry. "Read it aloud so I know that maybe it's not true & I just misread it." She instructed. She was shaking like a leaf. 

He looked at the quivering Hermione for a moment, studying her face. It was scared & fearful. Harry swallowed & read the headline. "Voldemort returns at full power & hungry for revenge." Harry was shocked. When Lupin had told them that Lord Voldemort had returned, he had been hoping that it was just a joke or an April Fools, even though it was mid June. Just to make sure, Harry read it over again in his head. "Oh crap!! Oh god, no!" he screamed.

He glanced over at Hermione. She was still shaking, only worse now. She looked like she was ready to faint. He understood that. If he had a gun, he would of shot himself. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Oh Harry," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

He looked down at her. "I don't know, Hermione. I just don't know."

__

Chapter Five.

Hermione, Harry, Ron & Felicity made their way to Transfiguration very quietly. 

Felicity & Ron looked at each other. "What do you think is the matter?" Felicity asked her boyfriend very quietly. "Hermione & Harry…they are too quiet. It scares me."

Ron shrugged. "I have no idea. It must be something bad though."

Felicity nodded in agreement. "We should probably just be quiet."

"Mmmmmm." Ron agreed. "Good idea." 

So, Felicity didn't crack a joke, Ron didn't try to talk Felicity into marring him, Hermione didn't try to help Felicity out of marring Ron, & Harry didn't try to get Colin Creevey out of his & Hermione's faces.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry." Hermione whispered.

"I know Herm, I know."

The four of them walked into transfiguration & took a seat right up the back, in the left-hand corner.

Professor McGonogall walked into the room. She looked old & tired, her long black hair was tied back into a messy ponytail & her robes looked creased, as if she hadn't bothered to iron them. "Good morning class." She said, her voice sharp & icy. She was not in a good mood. "Today, we are going to be going outside."

She looked around the room. All the students were starting to whoop & make a noise, all except for two of her four most outspoken students, who were sitting right up the back. 

Feeling the Professor's eyes on her, Hermione looked up. She gave a weak smile & nudged Harry. Ron & Felicity her whooping & cheering with the rest of the class & punching each other playfully in happiness. Harry looked up, but didn't even bother to give a fake grin of joy.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered. "Havin' personal problems?" he, Crabbe & Goyle all laughed nastily.

"That's enough Draco!!" McGonogall snapped icily. "Now hurry up & get outside."

The class filed out of the room, with Hermione, Harry, Felicity & Ron right at the back of the line (Felicity & Ron were still grinning though.). Seeing this, McGonogall made her move. "Hermione, Harry. Can I talk to you for a minute please?" 

"Ummmmmm, okay." Harry nodded. 

Felicity & Ron leaned in trying to catch a word of what was wrong. McGonogall looked at them sharply. "Miss. Graham, Mr. Weaseley, you may leave." 

Felicity looked over at Ron. "Come on, Ron. Let's go outside."

McGonogall watched them carefully until they were outside with the others, then she turned to face Hermione & Harry. "Remus told you, didn't he?" she asked them.

Hermione looked at Harry. She looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. "Yes, he told us." Hermione said, shakily.

McGonogall sighed. _I knew he would. _she thought to herself._ But why didn't I help him? _she almost spat at herself in disgust._ Because I was a coward. _she thought sadly. "What did he tell you?" she asked.

"He showed us a copy of _"The Daily Prophet"_ Harry explained to her.

McGonogall sighed again. "You must understand that you can tell no-one, absolutely NO-ONE about this." She told them sharply. 

"But Professor, if they knew about it, they might be able to…." 

McGonogall cut him off. "No-one. Understood?"

Hermione & Harry just looked at each other. "Understood." They both said, & walked out of the room after McGonogall. 

__

Chapter Six.

Once outside, the class assembled in a rough semi-circle around the professor. "Today, I want you to find a branch or a twig or a piece of wood." She explained. "Then I want you to try &…" 

Suddenly, an announcement came out over the loud speaker. "All students & teacher's to the great hall immediately. I repeat: All students & teacher's to the great hall immediately." 

McGonogall looked back at her students, most of who looked horribly confused. "Well, you all heard the announcement, to the Great Hall!"

##### And with that, the students all moved noisily over to the Great Hall. McGonogall followed close behind, pulling her hair out due to stress. 

#####  ****************************************

****

Dumbledore watched as the students loudly filed into the hall. When they were all seated at their house tables, Dumbledore started to speak. "Greetings students & staff." Dumbledore spoke into the microphone. "You are probably all wondering the reason for this assembly." a faint murmur broke out as many of the students agreed with this statement. Dumbledore took a deep breath. He was stalling the real issue. Luckily he had a backup. "Do you lot remember the important issue of lost permission notes to Hogsmeade?" he asked. _Great stalling, Albus._ he told himself. 

"Well, _DUH!!" _a female student from the Gryffindor table yelled out. A faint murmur of laughter broke out as Dumbledore rolled his eyes. 

__

Now, why in the world would I suspect that Miss. Anonymous is actually Miss. Felicity Graham? Dumbledore asked himself, trying not to laugh. "Well, I'm glad you have a good memory." Dumbledore told 'Miss. Anonymous'. 

"Why thankyou, Professor. I'm renowned for having a good memory, among other things." she answered.

Dumbledore couldn't help himself, he cracked up, along with the rest of the students & teachers. "Of course, Miss. Graham." When the laughter had died down, he continued. "You will all remember that we tried to….."

"Ahahahahahaha! But trying is never good enough, is it Dumbledore?" came an evil voice from behind Dumbledore.

To left of Dumbledore, he heard a scream of terror as Neville Longbottom fainted. Dumbledore nearly fainted himself. Dumbledore quickly spun around & nearly fainted himself as he saw what now was appearing above Neville's unconscious body. 

It was Voldemort. 

__

Author's Note: Yes, yes. I know. I hate cliffhangers as much as you do. But the third part is coming soon.

__


	3. Chapters 7 - 9

**__**

Author's Note: Okay people, here it is: the third part of my story. Sorry if there are any spelling or misuse of names in this, or any other part of this story. My aggravating cousin, Emily (the one who stuffed up my story before.) "borrowed"(without permission) all 3 of my HP books last September, & STILL HASN'T RETURNED THEM TO ME!!_ Grrrrrrr!!!! A lot of people have been asking me recently what Hermione & Felicity's full names are. They are Hermione Felicity Granger & Felicity Aria Graham. Yes, yes, the name Felicity is mentioned twice. But my best friend's first name (which is Felicity.) one of my middle names, so it isn't uncommon.._

Disclaimer: Hermione, Harry, Ron etc all belong to J.K. , but their middle names are mine ©. DO NOT COPY THEM!!!!! Felicity & anyone else you don't recognise form the books are mine. ©.

Into the Light

__

Chapter Seven.

"Voldemort!!" Dumbledore gasped.

"Awww. He recognised me! Isn't that _cute_!" Voldemort drawled sarcastically.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Felicity looked seriously at Hermione & Harry. "Would _this _happen to be the _'situation'_ you guys were talking to Professors Lupin & McGonogall about?" she asked them seriously.

"Uh-huh."

"But…but….Harry & Hermione killed you! Last year!" Professor Flitwick stuttered.

"I'm BAAAAACK!!!" Voldemort cackled. "Didjya miss me?" he asked sarcastically. The whole hall erupted into a state of panic as everyone tried to get out. "Hmmm. I guess not. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he cackled. He started to spin around in mid-air, at first slowly & then faster & faster until he was just a blur, rising higher & higher until he was 3 meters off the ground. Suddenly, from the tips of his fingers, a huge bolt of lightning began to form. Then he pointed it at the Hufflepuffs & the whole hall burst into flames.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" they all screamed in pure terror. Voldemort took no notice of their cries & let the bolt go, killing a quarter of them, & singeing a quarter of the others. The hall fell into a state of peril. Crabbe & Goyle ran toward one of the closed windows that overlooked the lake, & smashed through it with an awful sound of shattering glass followed by a muffled splash.

Laughing cruelly, Voldemort turned around. "Now, where oh where is the famous Harry Potter & his little friend Hermione Granger?" Voldemort said sarcastically. 

Over the other side of the hall, Harry & Hermione were slowly making their way to the doors. "Hurry Herm! We have to get out of here!" Harry whispered to her urgently. Hermione nodded, & they snuck underneath the evil lord.

Unfortunately for Harry & Hermione, Voldemort had good eyesight, & spotted them before they could get away. "Ah Potter, Granger! Leaving so soon?" Voldemort asked. "And just when the party's getting started too." He laughed evilly. He held up his hands, preparing to launch a deadly fireball.

"Hermione!! RUUUUUUUN!!!!!" Harry yelled loudly over the noise.

Hermione began to run, tripping over dead & dying people in her flight.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Voldemort cackled, pointing the now fully formed fireball at Harry. "Bye bye, Potter." Voldemort whispered.

There was a loud fizzing noise & a scream of pain. "ARGHHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled in pain.

"HARRY!!!" Hermione screamed in terror. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort laughed, enjoying watching Harry clasp his bleeding arm, surrounded by flames.

Hermione ran over to Harry, grabbing a big table napkin on her way. _Just the right size for a sling. _she thought to herself. she ran over to him at full speed, & knelt down beside him.

Seeing this, Dumbledore waved his wand & caused a huge statue to come crashing down near Voldemort's head. "ARGHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort yelled, as he crashed to the ground with the statue on top of him, but not before he could wound Dumbledore in the side with a lightning bolt.

Dumbledore crawled over to Harry & Hermione. "Hermione," he whispered hoarsely. "You & Harry must go. Get out of Hogwarts." 

"We can't leave you!" Hermione protested. "You're wounded!"

Dumbledore gave her a weak smile as a spasm of pain racked his body. He looked near death. His robes were covered in blood. "I'll be fine. It's more important that you and Harry get out of Hogwarts."

"But…but…where do we go?" she asked him.

Dumbledore shook his head. "To the Muggle world." He told her. "Hide. Tell no-one where you are. Not even Felicity or Ron. _No-one." _

Hermione nodded & then looked down at Harry, who was in her arms. He was groaning in pain. "Oh Harry, Harry, Harry." She sobbed. 

"His only chance is to get out of here." Dumbledore told Hermione.

She nodded, knowing he was right. "I know, I know." She said sadly. "But professor?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"When can we come back?" she asked him.

Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "Never."

_Chapter Eight._

"Never?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Never." Dumbledore repeated.

"But…but…" Hermione began to protest.

"Quickly. You must get out. Head for the doors while Voldemort is still…." He was cut off as another spasm racked his wounded body.

"Oh professor." Hermione choked. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"No need. Quickly, before Voldemort comes to."

Hermione nodded & bit her lip. She picked up her wand. _"Ramarolis." _She muttered. _I just bloody well hope that this pain-killer cham works. _she thought.

It did. Harry groaned. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Pain-killer charm." She said quickly.

She helped him up, &, dodging the flames, they made their way to the door. Hermione paused for a moment & looked back at Dumbledore.

"Goodbye Hermione, Harry. Godspeed." And then…..he died.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said. "What are we going to do now?" she started to cry.

Harry looked at her. "I don't know." He told her. "I just don't know."

__

Chapter Nine.

Using his good arm, Harry pushed open the doors & he & Hermione stepped out into the sunlight. Surprisingly, they found that there were over 50 students already outside. Some were wounded, but nothing to serious, but most were unscaved. 

Behind them, Hermione heard a low moan of pain. She turned around to see who it had come from. _"Ron!?" _she gasped. 

Ron was lying on the ground, a severe wound in his side. Felicity was kneeling beside him, tears running down her face. She looked up at Hermione. "He was only trying to protect me." She sobbed. "And now look what's happened. I shouldn't of let him. I should of held him back. I…." She paused. "I shouldn't of let him jump in front of me. And…and…now he's dying. And it's all my fault!" She started to cry again, & she lay her head on Ron's stomach.

"Oh Felicity." Hermione said, but Felicity didn't hear her.

Harry nudged Hermione in the side. "Come on. We want to get going before…." He was cut off.

Flames erupted in front of them & on the left of them. "AHAHAHAHAHA! You can't lose me that easily, Potter!" Voldemort crashed through the roof of the great hall & landed in front of Harry & Hermione. "Now I will kill you! There is no way you can get out of this one!" 

From inside the hall, a scream erupted. Voldemort spun around, distracted by the noise only for about 20 seconds, but it gave Hermione & Harry just enough time to start running.

"Hermione!!" Harry yelled. "Run!! Into the forest!"

"What about you?" she asked him.

"I'll stay here & distract him."

"Oh no you won't!" she yelled, and, grabbing hold of his good arm, dragged him behind her into the Forbidden Forest. He followed her, neither of them knowing what lay ahead of them or what dangers that they could face.

Behind her, Hermione could hear Voldemort's evil cry. "You can run…oh yes, you can run…but you can't run forever! I will catch you, and I will kill you! That's a promise!!"

__

TO BE CONTINUED………


End file.
